Correct positioning of a seated occupant in a vehicle may be an important design consideration. One design parameter that may be used to determine occupant positioning is the “H-point”. For purposes of vehicle design, the H-point may be the hip point of a seated crash test dummy. Seat designers can modify various design parameters—for example, the geometry of a seating system and its location within the vehicle—to adjust the position of the H-point. In many vehicles, it is desirable to have a seating system that accommodates three passengers in the same row. If the vehicle package is relatively small, however, this design consideration may be difficult to implement. If it were possible to move one of the occupants somewhat forward, then adequate room may be available for all three occupants, even in the case of a small vehicle package. It would therefore be desirable to have a seating system and a method for manufacturing such a seating system that would facilitate locating a seated occupant in a desired position to overcome at least some of the aforementioned issues.